


Danger and Thunder

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Henry Danger (TV), The Thundermans
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Henry Meets a superhero's brother who is a huge fan of Kid Danger. That person happens to be Billy. Ray for one wants Henry to take care of Billy while he talks to the superhero. What will happen when Henry takes his fan out of the Man Cave? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own work for and or know anyone who owns or works for Nick and Nick's Henry Danger and or The Thundermens in anyway.

It was just another Saturday in Swellview. Henry decided to sleep in but Piper had other plans. She soon barged in and went up to Henry's ear.

"Henreeeeeey!"

hennery soon bolted up.

"oouch. Piper why would you do that?"

"Because I can and its funny."

Piper soon ran off laughing with Henry shaking his head. Ray soon was calling and Henry just sighed as he wanted to go back to sleep.

"What is it Ray?"

"Come to the man cave at once there is no time to explain."

"Yah ok."

Henry sighed and got ready to head to the Man Cave. Once he was there he saw Ray was in his costume and put a gumball in his mouth to be Kid danger.

"Kid I like you to meet someone."

Phoebe Thunderman soon came out wearing her costume.

"This is...What's your name again?"

"Phoebe Thunderman"

"That's an odd superhero name." Henry said.

"Yah I don't really have a name yet kid. So what powers do you have?"

"I don't have any. I'm just a sidekick."

"Well Phoebe here is going to help us. She came all the way from hiddenvew."

Soon Captain Man and Kid Danger felt a breeze they soon seen a young boy about Henry's standing next to them.

"There you are Phoebe I was looking for you."

"Billy I told you I be helping out Captain Man and Kid Danger today."

"Oh I forgot. Wait did you say Kid Danger he's awesome."

"Wait what about me?" Captain Man asked.

Billy soon turned around and saw Captain Man and Kid Danger.

"Your Kid Danger I'm a big fan." Billy soon looked at Captain Man. "Who are you again."

Ray just rolled his eyes. "I'm Captain Man kid. You know the ones with a power not like my side kick Kid Danger."

Henry just looked at Ray.

"Kid Danger why don't you take Billy up stairs while I talk to Phoebe."

"Yah ok."

The two went to the elevator and soon where in Junk in Stuff. Billy Just smiled and hugged Henry.

"Woe kid take it easy."

"Sorry I just could not help myself."

Henry had to admit that Billy was cute. He knew he was not gay but he thought he might be bi as he did see some boys that he thinks are cute and Billy happed to be one of them. He never acted in his sexual urges towards any of the cute boys and the only thing he did with his ex-girlfriends was kissing.

"Can I shake your hand Kid Danger?"

"Well ok."

As soon as Henry put out his and Billy grabbed it off they went to Billy's hiding spot. Henry looked around realizing he is no longer in Junk in Stuff.

"Where are we?"

"My secret hiding spot so we can be alone."

"Alone for what?"

Billy soon smiled and before Henry knew it he was getting his first boy kiss. Something about the kids made him hard. When the kiss broke he seen Billy was hard too. Henry soon kissed back ant the two ended up on the ground with Billy on top. As they kissed they grinned each other's crouches together. Somehow Billy managed to get his Hero Kid Danger naked but left the mask on. Billy just smiled when he saw Kid Danger's smooth chest. He then looked down and saw Kid Danger's nine inch dick.

"Wow you are bigger then Max."

"Who is Max?"

"Oh he's my older brother he has powers too."

"So is he a superhero too then."

"Nah he wants to be a supervillain but he is never any good at it. Enough about him I want your dick."

With that Billy expertly sucked away on Kid Danger's dick. Henry just moaned as his hands rubbed the back of Billy's head. He can't believe he is getting a bj from this cute boy. The more he moaned the more Billy sucked. Billy even managed to deep throat him making Henry get on edge.

"I'm going to cum."

Billy just kept sucking away until Kid Danger shot his load. To Billy Kid Danger's cum was much better then Max's. He wondered if Kid Danger could fuck better too and there was only one way to find out. Billy quickly got naked showing off his great body and his six and a half inch dick. Henry never thought he would see a naked boy. Even the porn sites where blocked on his phone. Billy just smiled.

"Fuck me Kid Danger."

Henry just smiled and just looked at the cute boy before sliding his dick into him. Billy soon moaned and he had a feeling Kid Danger would be better than Max. Soon Henry was fucking Billy even faster and harder causing Billy to moan even more. As they fucked they started to make out.

"That's it Kid Danger fuck me hard."

Henry just smiled and kept pounding away while Billy squeezed Henry's ass. The faster and harder Henry fucked Billy the louder Billy was. Soon Henry was on edge and could no longer hold back As he shot his load deep inside of Billy's ass. The two took a breather before Henry pulled out and went on sucking Billy's dick until he came into his mouth. Henry enjoyed the taste of Billy's cum and as for Billy Kid Danger sucked his dick better then Max could ever do.

"Fuck me Billy."

"Ok."

"Not so fast if anyone is fucking Kid Danger it will be me."

The two boys soon saw another boy standing there and he was already naked and hard.

"Max how did you find us?"

  



	2. Chapter 2

Henry and Billy where now standing with a naked Max.

"Oh come on Billy you don't think I would know about your little hiding spot where you have sex with other boys? Besides I was also here fucking you good."

"Oh I forgot about that."

"Pulse I saw the way you looked at Kid Danger throw the window of Junk in Stuff."

"You did? Wait how did you get here so fast, do you have super speed too now?"

"No I drove see."

Kid Danger and Saw Billy Max's car. They were to busy to have sex they did not hear the car pulling up and Max getting out.

"Now if you don't mind I be fucking Kid Danger so step aside Billy."

"Wait don't I get a say in all this after all it's my ass."

"He is right Max."

"I don't care what he wants it's what I want."

"Calm down you guys and I do have a say. I might have no powers but I can kick your ass Max even if we are both naked."

"Is that so?" Max said with an evil grin.

"That's right and let's see if you can kick mine without your powers."

"Oh you are so on."

Billy soon was smiling to see his hero fight his brother Max. Max being Max was going to cheat but was quickly was off guard when Kid Danger flipped Max and put him in a hold. Max soon tapped out admitting defeat.

"I had to hand it to you kid you are good."

"Thanks now get on your knees so I can suck your dick and Billy can fuck me. Dont wory you be next once he comes in my ass."

"So it's going to be a Thundemen sandwich nice" Max said.

"I love sandwiches." Billy said with his cute smile."

"Then once you are done fucking me Billy will be fucking you while you are sucking me and once he comes gain I be fucking you."

"Hold on I'm not going to get fucked and I never will."

"You want me to flip you again?"

"You just got lucky."

"You want to find out if it was?"

"Fine I'll get fucked too. But none of you say a word about this."

Kid Danger was soon on his knees sucking away on Max while Billy fucked away. The Thundermens just moaned as they fucked one of Kid Danger's holes. Kid Danger was also moaning but it was muffled as Max was face fucking Kid Danger. This just made the brothers fuck even faster. More so with Max seeing Billy fuck away like a pro. Seeing this was too much for Max as he shot his load into Kid Danger's mouth.

Max soon pulled out as he watched Billy fuck away on Kid Danger. Max soon was back being hard seeing this. After a few more thrusts Billy shot his load into Kid Danger's ass. Billy soon pulled out and Max quickly shoved his dick into Kid Danger's ass. Kid Danger just moaned as Max just fucked away. Max was fucking him harder and harder every time he moaned. Max was on overdrive and he soon shot his load into Kid Danger. Max soon realized what will happen next once he pulled out of Kid danger.

Kid danger pushed Max on his knees and started to fuck away on Max's ass. Max soon was moaning not realizing being fucked can feel this good. Billy Soon go in front of Max and placed his dick into his brother's mouth. Kid Danger just kept fucking Max faster and harder just like what Max did to him. It did not take long for Kid danger to shoot his load into Max. Kid Danger soon pulled out and just smiled at Billy.

Billy did not want Max to stop sucking his dick but then realized he can finally get to fuck Max. Billy soon pulled his dick out of Max's mouth and quickly slid his dick into Max's ass. Once again Max moaned. After a few thrusts of Billy's dick Max was soon sucking away on Kid Danger's dick tasting some of his cum. Billy and Kid Danger just smiled and lead forward to make out. Billy was fucking Max faster causing Max to suck Kid Danger faster. Like it was magic all three boys came at the same time.

The three of them where soon dressed after they took a rest. Max took Billy home after them dropped Kid Danger back at Junk in Stuff. Once Henry was back he just can't help but smile. Ray saw this and wondered why Henry was smiling.

"Took you long enough and why are you smiling?"

Thinking quickly on his feet said "Two cute girls gave me a kiss when I dropped Billy home.

"You lucky kid you. Now let's get back to work and you can tell me all about it later."

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the first chapter pmease let me know and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
